Locked Out Of Heaven
by Sasita Cullen
Summary: Edward huye de un paso frívolo y lleno de superficialidad, sin saber que en realidad estaba siendo llamado para ser curado... —Ven— extendió su mano y como un preso que ansiaba la libertad, la tome poniendo todo mi ser en ello, levante mi rostro y deje que la lluvia me limpiara... inspirado en Locked out of heaven de Bruno Marz


**Disclaimer: ** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, aunque quisiera que Edward fuera mío... que cruel es la vida a veces C: ... La canción es de Bruno Marz

* * *

**One, two, one, two, three****Oh yeah yeah****  
****Oh yeah yeah yeah****  
****Ooh!****  
****Oh yeah yeah****  
****Oh yeah yeah yeah****  
****Ooh!**

Si me hubieran dicho que estaría en medio de una multitud, en un concierto de Bruno Marz, en el Bryant Park de la ciudad de Nueva York y tan nervioso como nunca lo había estado me hubiera echado al piso de tanto reírme. Pero es que se puede decir que no soy la misma persona que vino a la gran ciudad al empezar el verano, ese chico frívolo y cansado de tanta mierda que había en su vida casi ya no existía y era todo gracias a la calidez de los ojos chocolates más hermosos que había visto en mi vida. El Edward Cullen que vino prácticamente huyendo para intentar encontrar un poco de paz para su alma, para intentar encontrarse a sí mismo nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que en realidad estaba siendo llamado para ser curado.

**Never had much faith in love or miracles****  
****Never wanna put my heart on deny**

—Me voy a Nueva York— dije después de una de las tantas fiestas de la "alta sociedad" de Chicago a la cual había sido obligado a ir. Bueno no obligado pero tenía que mantener la fachada.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? —mis padres me miraban estupefactos, nunca se imaginaron que el hijo perfecto que tenían solo quería buscar un poco de luz, que estaba cansado de pretender ser perfecto

—Que me voy a Nueva York la próxima semana— volví a repetirlo

—O está bien, si es solo por el verano ve y diviértete— dijo mi madre, recuperando un poco el color de su cara "asegúrate de estar aquí antes de que empieces la universidad"

—Esme, no creo que se vaya solo por el verano— Carlisle intuyo lo que se les venía encima, intentaba tranquilizar a mi madre.

—Hijo— me miró con pánico "Dime que tu padre esta imaginando cosas, querido" casi rogó, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas al barandal de la escalera.

—Que me voy a Nueva York la próxima semana a estudiar la universidad allí— intenté que mi voz no sonara muy ruda

—¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? Ya tenías todo planeado para quedarte aquí, incluso te ibas a Europa con James y el resto de tus amigos, no puedes dejarlo todo, que pasa con tu familia Edward, no nos puedes dejar aquí e irte así — respiró intentado tranquilizarse —Bebe que es lo que sucede por.. por qué te vas cariño—

—Mamá yo… necesito salir y probar cosas nuevas, yo tengo que hacer esto madre, estoy cansado de toda esta perfección —

—Yo voy contigo— casi se me había olvidado que Alice estaba a mi derecha, ¿enserio creía que puede simplemente colarse a mis planes?.

—No— me negaba rotundamente a arrastrarla en mi miseria.

—Voy contigo Edward— camino y me miro directamente, le pasaba casi por una cabeza pero en estos momentos con la rabia que había en sus ojos me encogí un poco, solo un poco, no podía … no soportaría ver como mi mierda se adhería en su interior, antes de que pueda replicar me interrumpió —Y no, no me digas que no, porque no te lo estoy preguntando Cullen, te lo estoy avisando. — Se giro —Buenas Noches padres, hermano— me miró por última vez y se fue a su habitación dejándonos a todos con la palabra en la boca. Maldita duende.

—Esme amor, creo que es necesario dormir, todos estamos muy cansados— mi padre intentó apaciguar los ánimos "mañana lo discutiremos mejor"

Fue así que me quede solo en medio de la sala.

James… ¿en realidad fingía tan bien para que hayan llegado a pensar que de verdad me voy a Europa con él?, si todo esto de lo que quiero huir comenzó gracias a él.

* * *

_Estaba en una fiesta en algún antro en las que usualmente solomos ir James, Mike y yo, los nombrados príncipes de Chicago, y el resto de los mimados y superficiales hijos de la alta sociedad, los que solo esperan que se les de todo lo que necesitan con solo pedírselo a su mami o papi, según sea el caso._

_Fue ahí, en ese lugar, cuando me di cuenta que ya no podía estar aquí._

_Mientras veía a la rubia deslizarse por el tubo, un destello de realidad que siempre estuvo ahí, pero siempre le evadía. Me golpeo tan fuerte que me aturdió, ser el hijo perfecto de la perfecta familia Cullen, el perfecto caballero, el hombre más caliente según los cuchicheos de las personas del Club, pero, que en la noche, la máscara de perfección se iba por el traste y junto a la influencia de James Morris surgía un Edward que quería sexo a toda ahora, las fiestas alocadas hasta el amanecer, el alcohol costoso que en algún momento de la noche podría bien ser agua que ya ni lo sentíamos, rodeado de mujeres plásticas que intentan llegar por el dinero que puedo tener, por las influencias que puedo manejar. Y ahí, sentado, viendo como la rubia se molía contra mí, me vi, un Edward del futuro, un Edward graduado sí, pero tan frívolo y superficial como el resto de la sociedad de aquí que ya no habría regreso, uno que había vendido su alma al dinero y al sexo, el que perdió su amor por el piano, uno más refinado, más perfecto si es que es posible, pero vacío, sin gracia, un cascarón. Y me asustó._

—_¿Qué sucede cariño? ¿No te gusta así?_ —_ agg, podía oler las miles de cremas que se había echado encima y su perfume, por dios su perfume, le pagaría solo para que se compre uno mejor, me la quité de encima._

—_Hoy no lindura, me tengo que ir_—_ y camine/corrí de ahí, el helado aire me golpeo y me despejo la mente, la adrenalina corría en mis venas, cerré los ojos intentando que mi corazón ralentizara su ritmo, y fue cuando la última gota cayo._

_Ya no escuchaba, toda mi vida la música siempre ha estado presente, incluso llegaba a sentirla, hacía que mis dedos se movieran solos en el aire marcando lo que ella mandaba, podía ver arte en todas partes, música, la que siempre me acompañaba, la que ponía la melodía de fondo cada día, según lo que vivía, pero ahora, ya no estaba._

_¿Cuándo se fue? Mis dedos no se movían._

_¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la escuche? Presione más mis ojos intentando, forzando a que llegara._

_¿Cuándo fue la última vez que toque el piano? Solo silencio._

_No tenía una respuesta para ninguna de esas preguntas entonces lo entendí aun estaba a tiempo, tenía que salvarme, subí al auto y desesperado, loco, desaparecí en las calles de Chicago._

**But swimming in your world is something spiritual**

**I'm born again every time you spend the night**

—¿Edward? — Alice me saco de mi sopor, una sombra se acercaba en medio de la oscuridad de mi habitación, no espero ni una respuesta de mi parte, solo salto y se acurruco a mi lado como hacíamos cuando niños.

—No vas a venir Alice— bufó y se acurruco más.

—Voy Edward, se porque lo estás haciendo, he visto tus ojos, he escuchado lo silenciosa que anda la casa— suspiró —No puedo dejarte solo, no sé si es esta conexión de mellizos que tenemos, pero también me he desgastado aquí Edward, he sentido lo que te preocupa y me asusta, porque a veces es lo mismo que yo siento, ya no dibujo como antes, cariño— froté su espalda alentándola a dejarlo salir todo —Entiende que no te puedo dejar luchar contra esto solo, te lo prometo te ayudare a sanar, lo haremos juntos, además New York me parece una estupenda idea— se animó un poco —podemos ser dos personas normales, ya nadie nos juzgara si nos equivocamos ni los amigos que tengamos, conseguiremos un trabajo de verano— enlazó nuestras manos —te lo imaginas ganando nuestro propio dinero, viviremos en un departamento sin lujos ni nada de eso, escucharemos libremente como se mueve la ciudad, ya no seremos Cullen, seremos como el abuelo unos Masen—

—Ali, no puedo dejar que hagas esto, no… no puedo obligarte a abandonar todo para que te embarques en esta locura conmigo, yo estoy más dañado que tú pequeña… tengo más mierda sobre mi espalda—

Intente alejarme y soltar nuestras manos pero ella no lo permitió al contrario dio un apretón

—No Edward no me puedes dejar, estamos juntos en esto, nos iremos el viernes juntos así te tenga que esposar a mi— lo dijo con voz de acero mientras con su otra mano apresaba mi muñeca para ilustrar su punto —tan pocos días y tengo que organizarlo todo— volvió a su voz soñadora —Suerte que aplicamos para universidades allí también, oh … Cullen ahora Masen nos divertiremos… o si llegamos para retumbar New York ahora hazte a un lado que hoy planeo dormir contigo—

Me recorrí un poco dándole espacio, volvió a acurrucarse y pareció dormirse, yo solo miré el techo pensando en todo lo que se avecinaba con este tornado a mi lado.

—Duérmete de una vez Ward— sonreí ante el nombre que solíamos usar de niños, no podíamos pronunciarlos bien así que ella era Ali y yo Ward, hace tiempo que no los usábamos —Confía en mí, solo apaga tu cerebro— la apreté más y lo hice, me deje llevar por Morfeo.

**Cause your sex takes me to paradise****  
****Yeah your sex takes me to paradise **

Ahora solo de pensar que logro arrastrarme al último concierto del verano y que estaba a mi lado, me parecía un sueño. Bella me cautivo desde la primera vez que la vi y sigue haciéndolo. En este momento lo hace. Solo vestida con unos shorts, una de mis camisas amarradas en su pequeña cintura y sus inseparables converse, moviendo su cabeza al ritmo de la música, mirándome a través de sus extensas pestañas, sonriéndome y cantando entre dientes, era un espectáculo digno de mirar.

**Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven****  
****For too long, for too long**

—Mira Masen, necesito que le pongas más emoción a esto— ¿de verdad? ¿Cómo se puede poner más emoción a un juego de niños?

Sonreí —Claro Aro, déjame intentarlo— eso me pasaba por seguir los locos planes de Alice

—Ese es mi chico, vamos inténtalo ahora— hizo un gesto para que comenzara, una nueva fila de niños estaban sentados en sus lugares.

Agg, no creí que Alice se lo tomara tan enserio con eso de nada de lujos, el departamento no estaba tan mal pero el trabajo que nos consiguió… deja mucho que desear…

* * *

—_Es el mejor lugar para un trabajo de verano Edward, sabes que es así, no te quejes_—_ sentenció, limándose las uñas._

—_Pero Alice es una feria, ¡Una feria! Nueva York es una ciudad grande linda ¿No encontraste algo más?_ — _ intente persuadirla, tal vez era imposible, pero tenía que intentarlo._

—_Ward_— _ me miró suspicaz _—_¿Estás asustado pequeño Ward? ¿Sientes que la feria te va a comer?_ — _ intentaba aguantar la risa_

—_No, sabes que no es eso … solo… que_— _ levanto unas de sus cejas _—_Esta bien_— _ refunfuñe_.

* * *

—Bienvenidos — grité con "entusiasmo". Aro sonrió satisfecho. —La carrera comenzara ahora— los niños empezaron a presionar sus pistolas de agua para que sus caballos avanzaran —El rojo, oh por Dios el rojo, está llegando pero… que es lo que veo por ahí, o señores y señoras el verde, el verde esta alcanzándolo por la derecha , casi llegan, están cerca, hocico con hocico, rojo, verde, rojo, verde— sonó la campana cuando llego el ganador —ROJO, el rojo es nuestro gran ganador— grité con todas mis fuerzas — ¿Cómo te sientes ante esta victoria? — acerque el micrófono al niño, pero se lo quite antes de que pensara en que decir —No puede hablar, esta tan emocionado— parecía uno de esos locos reporteros deportivos —Gracias por venir y los esperamos en las mundialmente famosas carreras del Central Park— al fin daba las gracias por tantos años en los que tenía que fingir, realmente sintieron mi "entusiasmo", Aro estaba complacido, y hasta me empezó a gustar el trabajo.

—Bien hecho niño bonito— escanee el lugar buscando de donde venía —Hiciste feliz a Aro, aunque creo que el verde fue el que ganó—

Y la vi, la morena más hermosa que he visto en mucho tiempo, no es que no he estado rodeado de morenas y rubias preciosas, pero ella era… diferente, sentada encima de unos de los mostradores de los tantos juegos que había, con un libro entre sus manos, y su melena en una cola de caballo, empezó a acercarse y sus preciosos ojos bailaban traviesos. Me cautivó.

—Hola, soy Bella— extendió su mano, me la quede mirando sin hacer ningún movimiento —No eres muy sociable, ¿verdad? —

Cullen despierta!, tantas chicas no cayeron a tus pies por nada, sonríe, muévete, has algo.! Sonreí aunque creo que más me salió como una mueca.

—Y tu nombre es….— Insistía la moren… Bella

—Edward Cu…— Masen! Me gritaba mi yo interior —Edward Masen— y por fin estreche su mano

—Es bueno conocerte Edward al parecer vamos a ser vecinos— dijo señalando el puesto de enfrente.

—Eso es bueno— Fue mi magnifica respuesta.

**Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven****  
****For too long, for too long**

—¿Te parece bien si ordeno comida china para cenar? — preguntó Alice, sentada a mi lado en el tren mientras íbamos a casa.

Solo asentí. No sabría que saldría de mi boca si hablara en este momento, había una revolución completa en mi interior, era una mezcla de rabia y celos. Nueva York me estaba haciendo mariquita. Pero después de mi torpe presentación de la mañana con Bella, realmente me divertí en el trabajo, de verdad fue divertido y todo gracias a ella. Conversamos y descubrí que era inteligente no solo hermosa, era sarcástica en el buen sentido, nos reímos e incluso competimos par ver quien traía más niños a su puesto.

Y cuando el día se acabo… Un rubio de mi misma altura con la misma camiseta que llevábamos todos los que trabajábamos aquí, la vino a recoger, la abrazó, ella se despidió de mí con la mano y se fueron.

Y yo. Parado tras mi puesto, congelado ante la escena, es que era obvio que ella ya estuviera cogida, era extraordinaria, me golpee mentalmente por haber empezado a crear una estrategia en mi cabeza para conquistarla, es que claro justo en ese momento tenía que salir algo del Edward al que trataba de olvidar.

Pero si lo pensaba con claridad estaba agradecido por esto, en Chicago no hubiera sucedido así, yo solo hubiera guiñado el ojo y tal vez ya hubiera estado follando con ella en la bodega. Ninguna chica estaba cogida para mí, todas caían de una u otra forma, ni siquiera James podía interferir cuando estaba de cacería, ya casi ni recuerdo cuantas veces habíamos compartido chicas. Pero era eso lo que quería dejar atrás, el sexo vacío y el libertinaje sin control.

—¿Edward me estas escuchando? — dijo Alice molesta casi ni me había dado cuenta que ella seguía parloteando mientras yo estaba en mis divagaciones.

—Sí, Alice, lo hago— me miró mal y continuo con su cháchara.

—Jasper es el chico más hermoso que he visto, es perfecto, estoy enamorada Ward, es el hombre de mi vida— sonreí y apreté su hombro, al parecer no había sido el único con nuevas amistades —Y sus ojos, son azules…

**Oh yeah yeah yeah****  
****Ooh!****  
****Oh yeah yeah****  
****Oh yeah yeah yeah****  
****Ooh!**

Jasper y mi hermana estaban delante de nosotros, Alice giró y me dio un guiño, se lo regrese. Le agradecería toda mi vida el haberme metido en ese trabajo. Sonreí ante los recuerdes y apreté más a Bella a mi costado, ella me miró se puso de puntillas y me dio un piquito en los labios, antes de soltarse de mi agarre y empezar a bailar delante de mí, movía su cabeza y cantaba mirándome a los ojos. Nos fundimos en nuestra burbuja. En la que solo éramos Edward y Bella.

**You bring me to my knees****  
****You make me testify**

Era sorprendente como el tiempo había pasado tan rápido el verano avanzaba y mi amistad con Bella también, descubrí que tenía un hermano mayor y que era de Forks, que estudiaría literatura en la NYU o tal vez Columbia, me agradaba cada detalle de ella, hasta que en las tardes el rubiecito ese, venía y arruinaba todos mis progresos, intentó presentármelo una vez, pero salí antes con la excusa de que tenía que recoger mi cheque.

Así mismo los avances de ese Jasper con Alice eran sorprendentes, ella estaba que saltaba en un pie de la alegría y precisamente hoy tenían una cita y al parecer él venía a recogerla, era un buen momento de establecer algunos límites como buen hermano que soy.

—Podrías bajar los pies de la mesa de centro Edward— dijo entrando a la sala, con un solo zapato en la mano, lo hice de mala gana —¿No has visto mi otro tacón? — preguntó, levantándolo —Bingo— chilló, sacándolo de debajo del sofá, se sentó a mi lado y me miró con esos ojitos de cordero que tiene —Ward— empezó —Podrías comportarte con Jazz, él es importante para mí— antes de responder sonó el timbre de la puerta dio un pequeño gritito y corrió a su habitación —Aún no estoy lista, ábrela—

Sonreí deje mi cerveza en la mesa y me acerque a abrirle a Jazzy —Hey Jazz— intente burlarme de su nombre, pero me quedé sin habla, era él, el novio de Bella, e iba a salir con mi hermana, ni loco lo permitiría, iba a mandarlo al carajo cuando Alice salió de la nada me beso en la mejilla y salió junto a Jasper.

—No me esperes despierto— y se fue.

Como no la voy a esperar, claro que lo voy a hacer, y apenas llegue le partiré la mandíbula a ese maldito.

**You can make a sinner change his ways**

Ya era de madrugada y Alice aún no llegaba, ¿Dónde mierdas se había metido con ese maldito? Escuché pasos en el pasillo, agudice el oído, era Alice, sin pensarlo dos veces abrí la puerta de un golpe, al parecer el hijo de puta la iba a besar por lo que mi hermana estaba apoyada en la puerta, al abrirla obviamente ella cayó sobre su trasero, no me importo, estaba furioso porque este pensaba poner sus manos encima de ella, no lo pensé, solo estampe mi puño en su mandíbula botándolo al suelo

—Hijo de puta no puede estar con dos chicas al mismo tiempo— le grité agarrándolo de las solapas de su camisa.

—Edward ¿Qué carajos haces? Suéltalo! — Gritaba Alice intentando soltar mi agarre, el maldito a un no decía nada y eso me enfureció más.

—Hey hombre, tranquilo— intento pararse, lo solté, merecía una pelea justa, Alice se acerco inmediatamente a curar su mandíbula —¿De qué chicas hablas? Yo solo estoy con Alice? —

Me agarré del pelo frustrado, para el colmo lo negaba —De Bella, te estoy hablando de Bella, a caso no lo recuerdas — pero como si la hubiera convocado ella apareció por la esquina

—…. Sabía que era tu voz Jazz— se fijo en nuestra improvisada reunión en el pasillo y abrió muchos los ojos —JASPER ¿Qué rayos te paso? — ¿Qué? Se suponía que le tenía que reclamar por estar con otra —Edward ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Alice? — empezó a acercarse

—¿Qué haces aquí Bella? — Graznó Jasper.

—Estaba con Angie, bajaba las escaleras y escuche tu voz, pensé que podíamos ir juntos a casa— murmuro acercándose a Jasper, tomando su barbilla con cuidado —¿Qué te pasó? —

—Edward lo golpeó— gritó Alice

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — Bella se puso a mi lado y me miró furiosa.

Esto era de locos —¿Qué por qué? — dije frustrado e indignado que no puedan ver la verdad ante sus narices —Él te traiciono con mi hermana— dije señalándolo —Está jugando con las dos al mismo tiempo—

—No estoy haciendo eso— Jasper salió de su confusión.

—Claro que sí— grité —Eres el novio de Bella y andas con Alice—

—Él no es mi novio— sentenció Bella con veneno en su voz.

—Pero siempre andan juntos y… y… al parecer viven juntos y…— ¿Dónde estaban todas las razones por las que creí que eran novios? Me estaba quedando sin argumentos demasiado rápido.

—Él no es mi novio y si tenías dudas debiste preguntármelo— si la miradas mataran… —Vámonos Jasper— se coloco bien el bolso y empezó a bajar por el pasillo —Fue un gusto conocerte Alice— sonrisa —Edward— mirada de hielo. Y se fue junto con Jasper.

—Alice yo lo si…—

—No me hables Edward— entró refunfuñando al departamento.

Mierda. La. Cague. En. Serio.

**Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light****  
****And right there is where I wanna stay**

Emmet me entregó mi cerveza, Rose me golpeó en el hombro al pasar por mi lado, le sonreí, después de que casi me castra por golpear a su hermano, teníamos una buena amistad, tomé un sorbo y Bella saltó hacia mí, me besó, aunque sabía que aún no había tragado, lo hice rápidamente, ella metió su lengua en mi boca y saboreó los restos de cerveza la pegue más a mí, sonrió en el beso y puso sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de mi pantalón… pegué mi frente a la suya y nos dijimos con la mirada todo lo que sentíamos, lo que aún no nos decíamos con palabras, pero estaba decidido a cambiar esa situación esta noche, los "Te amos" silenciosos ya no eran suficientes, al menos para mí.

**Cause your sex takes me to paradise****  
****Yeah your sex takes me to paradise****  
****And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah**

—Masen y Swan— hoy cierran cajas. Mierda. Asentimos a Aro.

El resto se empezó a levantar e irse Jasper y Alice agarrados de las manos, ella aún seguía molesta pero al menos se preocupaba de que comía algo, con Jasper nos hicimos buenos amigos, después que sanó su mandíbula, al igual que con Emmet, el hermano de Bella y Rosalie, era una rubia carismática pero bastante terrorífica.

* * *

—_Hey_—_ una rubia me saludo _—_¿Eres tú el que tienes problemas con los caballos?_ —

—_Huh… Sí_—

—_Hazte un lado, tengo que arreglarlo_—

—_¿Tú?_ — _ ¿Ella era la mecánica? Parecía una chica que temía dañarse el manicure _—_Pero sí eres una mujer_— _ fue mi inteligente argumento._

—_Eres buen observador_— _ sonrío antes de agarrarme de mis bolas tan fuerte que me arrojo al suelo _—_Lástima que no observaste bien con mi hermano_—

—_¿Qué?_ — _ Balbucee_

—_Jasper, cariñito, es mi hermano_— _ dijo apretando más _—_Ahora dime una razón para no dejarte sin descendencia_— _ aflojo solo un poco _—_Aunque admito que tienes una buena derecha_—

—_Espera, espera_— _ respiraba apresuradamente _—_No hubieras hecho lo mismo si hubieras pensado que Alice era mi novia pero estaba con Jasper al mismo tiempo_— _ lo pensó, me soltó y me sonrío._

—_Tienes razón. No lo había visto de esa manera_— _ Di gracias a Dios por evitar que esta rubia me quite a mi pequeño compañero._

—_Hey Ed, es hora del almuerzo… donde… hola Rosie_— _ ese era Emmet _—_¿Qué haces aquí cariño?_ — _ besó su mejilla y dirigió su mirada al suelo _—_¿Qué mierdas haces ahí Ed? Levántate es tiempo de comer_— _aún no podía levantarme, todavía me dolía._

_La rubia torció los labios _—_Creo que debes darle un poco de tiempo para que se recupere_—

_Em parecía desconcertado _—_¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_ —

—_Bueno ella casi me castra_— _dije poniéndome de pie, aun los tenía entumecidos._

_ÉL miro mal a la rubia _—_Golpeo a Jazz_— _ se defendió._

—_¿Fuiste tú?_ — _ casi gritó _—_Buena derecha hermano_— _ dijo golpeando mi hombro. _—_Buena chica Rose_— _ la beso. _

—_¿Rose?_ — _ murmuré _

—_Rosalie Hale_— _ se presentó _—_La novia de este tonto y hermana del otro tarado_—

—_Bueno ahora que ya están hechas las presentaciones, vamos hombre que tengo hambre_— _asentí y empecé a seguirlo_

—_Hey Masen, si vuelves a hacer de Rocky con mi hermano ya sabes lo que pasara_— _ movió sus dedos, me dio escalofríos _—_Sabes me caes bien_— _ sonrío y volvió al cuarto de máquinas._

* * *

—Bells yo… — intentaba disculparme con Bella, cuando íbamos a recoger nuestras chaquetas después de cerrar cajas, no quería quedar mal con ella.

—Edward basta, todo está bien— sonrió —Creo que Rose ya te enseño la lección el otro día— asentí como un buen niño. —Solo que no vuelvas a desconfiar de mí— la abrace.

—Gracias— pase mi brazo sobre sus hombros y seguimos caminando —¿Quieres que te acompañe al tren? — asintió y seguimos avanzando en completo silencio.

Lo que odiaba de Nueva York era el horrible sonido metálico que hacía el tren cuando las rieles frenaban, lo oímos incluso antes de entrar a la estación.

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Bella ante me imagino la mueca que tenía mi rostro.

—Es que no me gusta el ruido que hace el tren— sonreí —eso es todo—.

—Mmmm— se detuvo —Cierra los ojos— ordeno

—¿Qué? — la mire confundido

—Solo ciérralos Edward— insistió

—No planeas robarme, ¿Verdad? — bromee y los cerré. Di un pequeño respingo cuando sentí sus manos sobre mi mejilla y su boca en mi oído.

—¿Qué escuchas ahora? — preguntó

—El tren— susurré. Era casi surreal la conexión eléctrica que había entre los dos.

—¿Qué más? — insistió.

—Los vehículos— apretó mis mejillas —Gente caminando, la brisa en los árboles— agudice más el oído —niños riéndose, una ardilla… creo— mis dedos se movieron solos, empezaron a marcar el ritmo —llaves tintineando, un celular sonando. Bella. Lo escucho todo— la música estaba volviendo a mí, estaba vibrando en mis dedos. La emoción me desbordaba.

—Abre los ojos— lo hice y me tope con su mirada chocolate. Puse mi mano en su nuca y acerque nuestras frentes.

—Gracias— dije sinceramente.

—¿Por quitarte tu aversión al tren? — se burlo —De nada—. La música seguía viniendo y mis dedos se movían sobre la nuca de Bella.

—No— suspire —Por enseñarme a escuchar de nuevo— eso la agarró desprevenida, fijo sus ojos en los míos.

—¿Qué? — susurró.

—La música Bella, ya no la escuchaba— poso su mano sobre mi mejilla y empezó a acariciarla.

—Cuando quieras— nos miramos por un buen tiempo, bese su frente envolví mi brazo en su hombro y volvimos a caminar.

—Sabes es bueno ser de utilidad de vez en cuando— dijo, mientras esperábamos el tren.

—Bueno, creo que te mereces una recompensa—

—De verdad— abrió los ojos y sus labios formaron una O.

—Sí— dije despreocupadamente, acomodando su chaqueta —Tienes una cena conmigo—

—¿Ahora? —

—Sí, ahora linda— había lanzado los dados si ella me decía que no lo entendería pero si aceptaba, bueno eso abría un nuevo campo de posibilidades.

—Está bien— dijo tímidamente, tome su mano, ella me dio un apretón con sus dedos y entramos al tren.

**Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven****  
****For too long, for too long**

A mi alrededor la gente empezaba a bailar y saltar, se sentía el furor en el aire. Lo escuchaba. Bella bailaba delante de mí, la abrace y empecé a susurrar la canción en su oído. Besó mi mandíbula y siguió cantando

Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven

**For too long, for too long**

Caminabamos por la Pequeña Italia después de cenar, la electricidad fluía entre nuestras manos unidas.

—Eso fue divertido— dijo. Rompiendo el apacible silencio.

—Fue divertido o es divertido— le dije levantando una ceja, me miró con confusión —Porque si es la primera opción significa que la noche se acabo— apreté su mano —Si es la segunda, no tenemos que dejarlo aquí, hay algo que quiero mostrarte—

—Bien— soltó mi mano y camino de espaldas —¿Qué estás esperando? — extendió las manos.

Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven

**For too long, for too long**

—¿Qué hacemos en Brooklyn Edward? — preguntó suspicaz cuando nos bajamos del tren

—Solo confía en mí— susurre, cubriéndole los ojos con mis manos.

Hace tiempo cuando, recién llegamos y me frustraba no poder escuchar nada, salí a correr y descubrí el lugar más tranquilo de todo Nueva York. Brooklyn tiene un paseo marítimo, desde ahí puedes ver el perfil de Manhattan junto con la silueta del Puente de Brooklyn, pero no escuchas nada, solo sientes como la ciudad vibra.

—¿Estas lista? — pregunte en su oído.

—Sí— dijo sin aliento

Escuche un jadeo cuando retire mis manos, sus ojos lo miraban todo atentamente, —Es hermoso— asentí —¿Cómo… cómo sabías que esto…?— mientras balbuceaba empezó a caminar intentando admirar el paisaje desde todos los ángulos. Me quede en mi posición. Ver como la magia de la gran ciudad la rodeaba era fantástico, claro que la vista era hermosa, pero lo era porque ella estaba conmigo.

Mierda. Estaba completamente jodido.

—¿Edward? — La miré y la intensidad de sus ojos me quemó por dentro, corrió hacia mí y estampe mis labios sobre los de ella, fue un beso tierno, nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para conocer nuestros labios, enredó sus dedos en los cabellos de mi nuca y un estremecimiento pasó por mi columna vertebral. Cuando sentí la punta de su lengua pidiendo acceso, me separe.

—Bella, yo… yo no… tengo mucha mierda encima… y yo…— me silencio poniendo uno de sus dedos en mi boca.

—Lo sé. Y no me importa— se pegó más a mí —Lo solucionaremos juntos— y volvimos a besarnos. En mucho tiempo no me había sentido tan en paz como ahora lo estaba, sentía como todo mi pasado era limpiado, Nueva York era testigo de la conversión de un pecador, al final todo se unía, todo nos había llevado a este momento, en el que intentábamos dominar al otro con nuestras lenguas. El aire empezó a faltarnos, nos separamos, sonreímos y seguimos caminando.

**Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah****  
****Can I just stay here****  
****Spend the rest of my days here**

Ya casi se acababa el verano y Bella y yo… bueno era imposible describir como me sentía a su lado.

—Edward— sonreí y me gire, abrí los brazos y espere a que Bella saltara y enredara sus piernas en mi cintura, siempre nos anticipábamos a los movimientos del otro.

—Hola— moví mi nariz sobre la suya

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti— gritó

—¿Qué es pequeña? —

—Conseguí entradas para el concierto de verano en Bryant Park, y no me importa si no te gusta Bruno Marz, te aguantas— sentenció, frunciendo su ceño —Eso te pasa por no decirme sobre tu cumpleaños— golpeo mi hombro. Sonreí.

—¿Estás lista para ir a casa? — asintió, me dio un beso en la barbilla y se bajo para recoger nuestras chaquetas. Cuando estuvo lista, pase un brazo sobre sus hombres

—¿Cómo estuvo tu… oh mierda— estaba lloviendo, lo que significaba que se arruinaron mis planes sorpresa de una cena para Bella —Espera aquí voy por una som…— intente zafarme pero ella retuvo mi brazo.

En su lugar avanzo y levanto su rostro al cielo, dejando que la lluvia lo limpiara, mi boca colgaba abierta. Nunca en toda mi vida había visto a una chica hacer eso, ni siquiera a Alice, se preocupaban por cosas como su maquillaje y esas mierdas, pero ella estaba ahí, tan tranquila y natural en ese especie de ritual, mi corazón bombeaba a mil.

—Ven— extendió su mano y como un preso que ansiaba la libertad, la tome poniendo todo mi ser en ello, levante mi rostro y deje que la lluvia me limpiara hasta que sentí que su mano de posaba en mi mejilla, nos miramos mutuamente intentando adivinar los pensamientos del otro, nos besamos, dejando nuestros corazones al descubierto, había escuchado que los besos bajo la lluvia eran especiales, pero ahora, que yo lo estaba sintiendo, podría descubrirlos como mágicos, había miles de emociones en mi interior y chispas que salían de entre nuestros labios, podría caer un rayo y yo seguiría besándola como si mi vida dependiera de ello, en realidad lo hacía.

**Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah****  
****Can't I just stay here****  
****Spend the rest of my days here**

Y aquí estaba en un concierto de Bruno Marz, no me agradaba que sigamos pero con esta canción me estaba empezando a gustar, porque expresaba lo que sentía por Bella.

Me deleite viendo como la magia se movía delante de mí, como todo lo que pensé que nunca llegaría a tener estaba en medio de mis brazos, aspire su olor a fressias, para darme valor. Tenía que sacar esto de mí. Tenía que demostrar que solo ella me hacía sentir como si hubiera sido echado del cielo por robarme un ángel.

—Bella— se giró y me miró. Levante su barbilla para poder clavar mis ojos en ella y luego las palabras solo fluyeron —Porque me haces sentir como si hubiera sido echado del cielo, por mucho tiempo, sí nena, you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven for too long, for too long— medio le susurré medio le cante, sonrió comprendiendo lo que le estaba diciendo —Te amo nena— bese su nariz —Te amo Bella— bese su frente.

Se quedo sin aliento, se colgó de mi cuello y se puso de puntillas —Te amo niño bonito— dejo un beso en mi mejilla —También saldría del cielo gustosa si supiera que estas esperándome— beso la comisura de mis labios —Te amo Edward— e inevitablemente nuestros labios se juntaron.

Nos besamos en medio de una multitud eufórica que cantaba y bailaba, en medio de la gran ciudad de concreto que vibraba bajo nuestros pies, en medio del final del verano, en medio de una canción de Marz, en medio de la burbuja que solo Edward y Bella podían formar.

**Oh yeah yeah yeah**

**Ooh!****  
****Oh yeah yeah****  
****Oh yeah yeah yeah****  
****Ooh!**

* * *

**Para que más o menos se hagan la idea de como esta la gente y el ambiente miren el video de la canción... o y también pueden googlear "Conciertos en Bryant Park" y veran cuanta gente se reune cada año**

**Bueno eso es todo, de verdad espero que les haya gustado y no me importaría si dejan un review... bueno si me importaría porque eso me haría muuuuy feliz **


End file.
